User blog:Meta07/Fanfic: End of Reflection - Chapter 4
You can read the other chapters here! Chapter 4: Critical Days Phoenix then tries to run past Cancer and break into the Moonlight Base, but Cancer stops him with a combined laser beam from his two laser cannons, which Phoenix successfully shields but can't reflect. Cancer: You... infidel... Cancer's left bionic hand then suddenly transforms into another laser gun. Cancer: Very well then, if you are going to keep defy me... Cancer then uses his new laser gun to shoot short laser blasts towards Phoenix, who reflects them at Cancer, who in turn is barely fazed. However, now Cancer's right hand, also bionic, transforms into a giant (arm-sized) crab claw. Cancer: Then I'll just have to end you right here! Cancer then slashes Phoenix with the backside of his claw, but Phoenix promptly dodges it. However, now, the "scales" on his sleeves open up to reveal mini machineguns inside. These guns are light-based, much like most weapons in this story's era, allowing them to become really small, since there needn't a space to store ammo. Cancer: Right now! Cancer then uses his new machineguns to shoot Phoenix, who again reflects them. The scales on Cancer's pants now open up to reveal even more machineguns. Cancer: You ruined everything I was working for! Now his boots' scales open up in the same manner. Cancer: Even when I was trying to actually do something good for once, you defied me... Now the wing symbols on his suit also open up. Phoenix is now getting more and more terrified by the sight. Cancer: Don't you actually have any thoughts about our continent?!!! Now the laser cannons atop his shoulders also open up to reveal even more machineguns previous hidden INSIDE the laser guns. Cancer: If so, then I'll just have to show you the true power of the Zodiacs... Now, Cancer's backpack completely opens up and transforms into a whole array of machineguns and miniguns, in Octavius manner. Phoenix: This... THIS IS A JOKE!!! Cancer: ...and the true meaning of BULLET HELL! Cancer then fires all of his guns, while at the same time maniacally swings his crab claw to create sword beams. A terrified Phoenix tries to activate his barrier to protect himself from the huge mess that's coming to him, but the shield runs out of battery once in a while, while Cancer's barrage is unending. He regularly has to search for tiny safe spots while shielding in order not to get himself instantly shot dead, but even those are hard to find in such a bullet curtain. Meanwhile, Cancer continuously has to take the reflected bullets, and his suit is slowly torn. He himself is hurt too, but he keeps his face cold while standing still, continuing to fire. This has truly become a battle of endurance, and he knows that he's better at it than anyone else. While hopelessly taking the bullet curtain heads-on and reflecting some of them back at the shooter, Phoenix gradually wears down and starts to think about his life... Phoenix: H...how can this be happening?! Cancer: DIE! Phoenix: What has gone wrong?! Why am I even fighting him?! *his armguards start to break* Cancer: DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!!! Phoenix: Why was I created...? Why am I the only one who can deal with him? This shield doesn't even feel particularly powerful or meaningful now... *his legguards start to break* Cancer: Why... don't... you... DIE?!!! *starts to bleed* Phoenix: At times like this, I... *his torso starts to break* wish I had an infinite shield... Cancer: How long... do I have to continue this?! *his suit starts to get ripped* Phoenix: Come to think of it... What were those guys busy with anyway...? Was I too hasty...? *his armor is barely intact* Cancer: Ha ha... ha ha... a ha ha ha ha... *bleeds everywhere, his suit's sleeves have completely been torn* Phoenix: I... feel... dizzy... As Phoenix passes out, with his hand still on the shield button, the last reflected bullets also finally manage to disable Cancer's bionic arm, shocking him and preventing him from shooting any further. Cancer then falls down to his knees, exhausted, while Phoenix is still unconscious, seeing a giant snake of light encircling a giant gavel of fire in his dreams, but he then subconsciously brushes it off as some weird s*** you see everyday when you are getting danmaku'd. However, after a while, Cancer's arms become functional again, and he slowly rises up, while aiming his laser gun at Phoenix. Cancer: Aha... aha... ahahaha... You br... GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! As Cancer prepares to shoot however, a GIANT laser beam suddenly fires at him, obliterating him. ???: SO LONG, President!!! The laser beam also breaks straight through the Moonlight Base's gate and proceeds straight through its reactor, blowing the whole base up. As Phoenix was still flat on the ground, he managed not to get hit by the blast, or the beam. As he gets up, he finds Cancer disappeared and the remains of the Moonlight Base burning before his eyes. He then raises his head up to the sky to find a woman in black flying past him. Phoenix: W...what the hell?!!! Chapter 4 -- END --Koufuku Metanana 18:20, May 27, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfics